


with these soundless words

by Meepy



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepy/pseuds/Meepy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a comfortable silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with these soundless words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the request Nic & Alex + errands, about a year ago.

She glanced at the font scrawled across the crumpled paper. It was regarding a delivery, but she wasn't familiar with the location and Worick very helpfully did not leave any directions (she recognized the surprisingly neat penmanship as his). Of course he had to be out with a client today as well.

Alex let out a sigh.

She stared at the book-sized package on the desk; it had to be at its destination in two hours. She couldn't sit around and mope.

But really, deliveries? So Benriya _did_ do everything. A part of her wanted to know what it was that she was actually transporting, but then again, not really.

Well, she should probably grab a map, then quickly head out—

At that moment, Nicolas stepped in from the adjacent room.

Her gaze was immediately drawn to his figure.

She could ask him how to get there.

Smoothing out the note, she approached the man. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um, can I ask for your help?" she started, and for some reason, she hated the way her voice sounded; strangely unnatural. She briefly wondered if he could tell. He eyed her carefully and she gulped, holding out the paper for him to read. She elaborated once he finished scanning the text, "I'm not sure how to get there."

In response, he walked past her and picked up the parcel.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" She repeated herself once he was looking at her again, "Hey—you don't have to come if you're busy. Um, it's fine if you just tell me the directions."

"You'll get lost," he deadpanned. "I'm comin'."

Alex frowned, but she couldn't really be insulted by that remark. "Is that okay?"

_It's fine_ , he waved. "Nothin' to do today."

He walked a step in front of her and she followed quietly, not a single word exchanged between the pair.

The destination was surprisingly close, only taking about twenty minutes on foot. Nicolas stood to the side as she transferred the goods to the recipient, saying, "Delivery from Benriya."

Task completed, she returned to her partner.

_Thanks. Thanks for,_ she signed, and she wanted to say so much more in his muted language. She gritted her teeth because she couldn't. "Thanks for coming with me today."

His gaze shifted. "Said it was fine."

"I know. But still, thank you."

He simply grunted in response, as expected.

Yet she wanted Nicolas to acknowledge her efforts, acknowledge that maybe she could actually do it, acknowledge _her_.

She thought about Worick and how he could sign so well, and how Nicolas could communicate perfectly with him without uttering a single word.

She thought about Worick and the comfortable silence between the two men.

 

 

 

Whenever she had to deliver something, she was often accompanied by either Worick or Nicolas if they were free. She still struggled with recognizing certain streets.

Truth be told, she was never able to familiarize herself with the town. Rather, she was only familiar with the dark corners and alleyways (and she cringed slightly at the thought).

She supposed it was better, anyway, especially considering the incident involving the young Twilight.

She finger-spelled the word _Twilight_ as she walked, making sure not to lose her grip on the day's delivery.

After handing the package over to the client, Alex promptly returned to Nicolas' side.

_I'm surprised how far it was today_ , she gestured. _Thank you for coming again_.

_We don't want you getting lost or taking detours,_ he returned.

_That was one time, and I'm getting better!_

_You are_ , he signed. _You can actually form coherent sentences now._

She blinked.

After a moment, she pursed her lips. _That's a compliment, isn't it? I'm taking it as a compliment._

The edges of his mouth quirked upwards and he turned away.

He walked a step in front of her and she followed quietly, not a single word exchanged between the pair.

It was a comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to call the story ... my title sounds cooler than this very average drabble.


End file.
